THE ARCHER'S BREW
by Rachael728once
Summary: Robin owns a small coffee shop in Storybrooke Maine and he has always wanted to ask out Regina who is a writer. What will happen when they finally stop dragging their heels and admit what they feel for one another. OQ AU


**Thank you to one of my best fandom friends Michelle for helping me with the title for this little one shot and for being an awesome friend. It's amazing how a show and characters that we love can bring us all together. I love all my fandom friends so much and I'm grateful for their friendship. Thank you Sean and Lana for bringing amazing people into my life – I will be eternally grateful. Happy Valentine's Day! P.S Damn you Sean for looking so good … that blue suit pic really got to me and I had to write this! Xoxo! RATED M! I'm going down with this ship! OutlawQueen FOREVER! I hope you enjoy this little AU #OutlawQueen Valentine's tale.**

 **The Archer's Brew**

Robin glared at his best friend Killian who was in the process of making a latte for the next customer in line "Mrs. Potts would you like whipped cream today," he asked as he smiled at her. Robin shook his head as the older woman laughed and nodded in the affirmative. Robin and Killian had known each other their entire lives but sometimes he wondered if his best friend was ever going to grow up. But, that was one of the things he loved about him; they balanced one another out. They were practically brothers. Killian layered extra whipped cream, put on a lid and then handed the cup to her "For my favorite customer," he said. She laughed and went back over to the table where her son was waiting for her. Robin smirked "What? She is one of my favorite customers. Anyway, what were we talking about again?"

Robin leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms "You were telling me about this adult's only shindig that I am not going to."

"You're boring. You need to live a little."

"I'm not."

"You are. You're always here."

"This is my coffee shop."

"You need a life out of this place. Ever since the divorce . . ."

"Killian . . ."

"I know. I'm sorry but I'm right mate." They continued to banter back and forth as they cleaned up. The machines were mostly washed down and they moved out onto the floor and began to flip chairs "You know how Ella is. I work at the Marina and even though it's only part-time; she expects everyone to go to this Valentine's party. I'm bringing Emma of course and everyone is going . . ."

"I have no one to bring," Robin said interrupting.

"Bullocks there are loads of available women. There is someone I know for a fact you should ask but you're just too bloody chicken." Just then the bell dinged above the door and they both looked to see who would dare enter at this late hour – they were about to close "Oh' speak of the devil," Killian whispered.

"Shut it. I'll take care of her," Robin said.

"I bet you will," Killian teased. Robin ran a hand through his hair and straightened out his dark green apron as he went to assist his favorite customer. Whenever she was around his throat would close up and his hands would get sweaty. He always had to try really hard not to look like a complete git. He took a deep breath and walked around the counter "Hi, Regina," he said smiling.

"Hello, Robin. I'm sorry. I know you're about to close." Tonight she was wearing simple black leggings with snow boots and he couldn't tell what color sweater but her black winter coat was buttoned up all the way and she paired it with a red scarf. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she looked breathtakingly beautiful. He assumed it was freezing outside because her cheeks were bright red.

He shrugged "It's perfectly fine. What can I get you?"

"Well, I'm pulling an all-nighter so can I get an extra-large coffee and leave some room for skim milk please."

"Sure . . ."

"I'll get it for you," Killian said as he sauntered behind the counter and joined them.

"Killian . . . I'm surprised Robin hasn't fired you yet," she teased.

"Oh' I think he keeps me around for my dashing good looks," he said smiling.

"Good grief," Robin said as Regina laughed and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear "I have two muffins left. They're on the house," he said as he turned around and then placed them in a bag.

"Oh' that's sweet of you. Thank you," she replied.

Killian placed the coffee down in front of her "Robin is the sweetest guy I know."

"Will you go finish please," Robin whispered between gritted teeth.

His friend laughed "See you around Regina."

She smiled "Bye Killian." She handed him a few bills for the coffee and put two dollars in the tip jar "Thank you for the muffins."

"Anything for my favorite customer," Robin said quickly. He stopped dead in his tracks and let out a breath "Wow, that really just came out of my mouth," he said softly as he bravely looked into her eyes. She smiled and bit her lip.

Regina knew exactly what to say "I'm your favorite? Are you sure you don't say that to everyone that comes in here?"

He shook his head "No, I don't," he said seriously.

"Well, you make the best coffee and the muffins are to die for."

"Thank you," he replied as he came out from behind the counter "I'll walk you out. So, did you finally start the new book?"

She sighed "Yes, it just came to me. I've been on a roll for days."

"That's wonderful. I know you mentioned a few weeks ago you were struggling with it."

"Yes, that's true and tonight I decided I needed a break. I'll probably come by tomorrow to edit everything I've written. Several chapters are already done and I've outlined the next few."

"Well, I'm happy you felt the need to get out and come see me . . . what I mean to say is . . ."

She laughed "Well, I'm glad you didn't get angry at me for showing up so late. It's way past closing now," she said glancing down at her watch.

"I don't mind," he said softly.

"You're sweet. Thank you Robin; maybe I'll see you tomorrow," she said. All he could do was nod as she headed outside to her car. He locked the door and watched as she got in; waved and then drove away.

He turned around and his friend was smiling at him "Sod off," Robin said quickly before Kilian could even say anything to him.

"Hey, I just wanted to know why you didn't talk to her about the party."

Robin took off his apron "She's a customer mate. I'm not sure it's appropriate."

"She's into you."

"You don't know that."

"I can tell."

"Oh' because you're such an expert on women," Robin yelled as he took his apron off and headed to the back room.

"Well, no offense but I'm better at dating than you are."

"You've been in love with my sister since we were kids and you only just got the nerve to ask her out a year ago."

"Oh' so you want to throw Emma in my face? What about if I call her tonight and tell her what a wimp her big brother is . . ."

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Try me."

They put their coats on and headed to the front door and as Robin turned off the lights and said "I'll talk to Regina about the party. Don't say anything to Emma please. She'll embarrass me."

"I'm holding you to this," Killian said seriously as they went outside and Robin locked the door.

"Fine; just please drop it for now." They bumped fists and then each of them went to their car. Robin got in and sighed; he really wanted to get to know Regina. She seemed nice and was an accomplished author. Her chocolate brown eyes were gorgeous and her hair . . . everything about her was lovely and radiant. He shook his head and started his Equinox; he needed a good night's sleep because tomorrow was Saturday and they'd be super busy.

Regina woke at eleven the next morning and her stomach growled. She'd stayed up late writing and ate one of the muffins Robin had given her around midnight - blueberry and it was delicious. It wasn't her favorite from his café but tasty nonetheless. She decided to get dressed and go to "The Archer's Brew" it was one of her favorite places in town. She loved going there to write. Most of the time; she watched the people come and go, occasionally edited something she wrote or would come up with an idea just by sitting in the café. But, if she were being honest with herself it wasn't the only reason she loved going there. A certain owner with a sexy, British accent was constantly grabbing her attention and sometimes she wondered if his lingering looks were only her imagination. It happened several times; especially recently and she could not deny that she enjoyed the attention he gave her. Once she showered, dressed and blow-dried her hair, put on a bit of make-up; she was out the door with her laptop and all bundled up. It was only a five-minute drive to "The Archer's Brew" which was located in the center of town in Storybrooke, Maine. Robin's shop was located across from the library and down the sidewalk a bit. So, most of the time it was pretty packed with students, or couples on dates . . . it was busy but she still managed to get a great spot in front of the store. When she entered she noticed right away that Robin was behind the counter with several of his other associates; Kathryn his baker and two of the barista's; Ruby and Ashley. Everyone knew Regina and as her eyes scanned the room for a table; she found one by the window with a comfy seat. She high-tailed it over there; took off everything and placed it on the back of her chair and proceeded to get her laptop out. She was near an outlet in case her battery ran low. Sometimes, she could be here for hours and not realize it. Regina heard Robin yell out that he needed an extra-large coffee and an apple crumb muffin. She bit her lip and wondered if it was for her.

That was her "go-to" order. But, as she looked around it was super crowded and there was no way he'd have time to do this for her and she most definitely did not expect it. Once she powered on her computer and took out her notebook she was startled when a plate was set in front of her and sure enough – an extra-large coffee.

Kathryn grinned down at her "Robin, says this is your favorite. Hi, Regina," she said smiling.

"Hi Kathryn, It's nice to see you. Normally, you don't man the counter."

"Very busy this morning as you can see; I should get back to work. He wanted you to have that," she said smiling as she winked at Regina and then walked away.

She was impressed that he knew her favorite but she couldn't focus on that right now. She had a lot of work to do. She sipped her coffee as she edited a few chapters and at one point she was mindlessly eating her muffin. When it was finished she pushed it aside and didn't even realize that Ashley had come to retrieve the plate from her. When Regina was in the zone – she was in the zone. At one point; she felt someone watching her and when she glanced up sure enough it was Robin. He seemed embarrassed that he was caught but when she smiled back at him he blushed and looked away. She wondered if something was happening between them and part of her was very interested to find out. A little while later; she took her glasses off and sat back. She needed a break. She stood and stretched her arms over her head and walked up to the counter to pay for her coffee and muffin. It had finally died down a bit and no one was around; in fact the café was pretty much empty "Hi Ashley; I'd like to pay for my muffin."

"You're all set," the young blonde girl replied.

"But I haven't paid."

Ruby smiled "Robin says it's on the house."

"No, he gave me two muffins last night for me to take home. I really want to pay for my breakfast." The both of them stood there – they really didn't know what to say and finally Robin came out of the back.

He smiled at Regina "Everything okay?"

"She wants to pay for her muffin," Ashley explained.

Robin shook his head and took off his apron "I'm taking a break. Thanks you two," he said to them. Ashley helped the next customer in line as Robin ushered Regina back over to her table "I didn't mean to embarrass you. I told the girls not to charge you for your breakfast," he explained.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful . . ."

"No, I don't think that . . ." He sat down across from her "I won't do it again. If you don't want me too; I understand."

She shook her head "It's okay. I just don't want special treatment. You . . . you knew the apple was my favorite," she said softly.

"I did," he admitted.

"That's sweet."

"You told me last night I was sweet also. You're giving me a big head . . . Um, what I mean to say is . . ."

She laughed "I know what you mean Robin."

"I'm so bad at this," he said softly.

"At what," she asked.

"Talking to you or rather trying to flirt with you; I don't know if I should be."

She smiled "I don't mind," she said. They sat looking at each other and Robin was cursing himself because he didn't know what to say or do next.

He shifted in his seat "Regina . . ." he was distracted by his blonde younger sister who strolled in and gave him a look. She was with her partner and Robin stood "Will you excuse me. I have to go get my bratty, sister her coffee," he said teasingly. Regina chuckled and he high-tailed it behind the counter to fix their drinks.

Emma leaned against the counter as David walked over to speak to Regina "Well, good morning to you too. Why is my big brother ignoring me," she asked.

Robin groaned "I'm not but I want you gone – I'm busy," he lied.

She laughed "You are a fibber. You're not wearing your apron and you were talking to Regina Mills. Did you know David's wife is really good friends with her?" Robin nodded "They've known each other a long time. She's pretty. Did you ask her out or something?" He placed her cup down and proceeded to fix David's coffee next; light and sweet just like his sister's.

Robin rolled his eyes "No, I'm trying to get to know her."

"She's here all the time. You know her Robin."

"Emma please this is nerve wracking for me. I'm a bloody wreck."

"Wow, so you like her?"

"I said shut it," he said somewhat angrily.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy again. I love you. You're my brother even though I'm just ya know . . . adopted."

"Okay, now you've made me feel like rubbish . . . jerk." He handed her David's coffee and grabbed them each a muffin and shoved them into a bag. She kissed his cheek and placed a few bills on the counter "Be careful you two," he yelled as they both headed out of the café.

The line backed up and he had to help. His stomach turned as he noticed Regina packing up to leave. He wasn't ready for her to go. He watched as she put her coat, hat and scarf on and then grabbed her laptop. She walked over to the counter and placed a napkin down "I'll speak to you later," she said as she pushed it toward him. Robin smiled and she practically ran outside. When he was finished with the line he glanced down at the napkin; it had her name, number and the words "CALL ME" written on it. He must have turned bright red because Ashley and Ruby were giggling "Alright, the show is over," he said somewhat loudly. Robin couldn't help it if he felt a little bit lighter for the rest of the afternoon.

When Robin left the shop he was bombarded by his ex-wife who dropped their son off unannounced. He was actually glad because originally he was going to have Roland for Valentine's Day weekend but Marion changed the plans. Now, he was considering going to this bloody party – so help him. So, this was a good thing. Marion lived an hour outside of Storybrooke with Roland and for the most part they had a good relationship but sometimes she could be cold. They'd simply fallen out of love as some couples do and it was her idea they divorce. At first; he'd been distraught over it but eventually he realized his ex-wife was right – they just weren't compatible anymore. Unfortunately, their son was getting older and he noticed that things weren't always sunshine and roses between them. Marion dropped him off at eight and Robin had only just arrived home from work. It had been a long day but thankfully his son was fine with watching a movie and having popcorn before bed. They grabbed blankets, pillows and snuggled together "You're not too old for this – are you," he asked his son.

"Pop, I'm twelve, it's cool," he replied. They decided to watch "Ironman" again and Roland insisted he was old enough for "Deadpool" because all his friends had seen it.

"I don't care. You're mum will have my hide and the language is out of control in that film."

"You've seen it?"

"With Uncle Killian," he admitted.

"No fair!"

"Sorry but this discussion is over." Robin hated his son was growing up. It made him extremely nervous but he did have a good head on his shoulders and he just had to trust that he'd make the right choices. But, he was only twelve after all. He was the spitting image of his mother but he had Robin's bright personality and sweet dimples "How was school this week," he asked Roland.

"Good. Archery has been awesome. A few girls actually joined. I was shocked."

Robin laughed "Well, ladies are just as capable as men."

"Yeah I guess. Speaking of men; mum is seeing someone new."

"Oh' that's good," he replied.

"I haven't met him yet but she's been out with him a few times. His name is Keith." That was when Robin realized he hadn't spoken to Regina yet and it was almost nine. He decided he'd shoot her a message after Roland went to bed. It wasn't unusual for Marion to date so Robin wasn't surprised when he heard she was seeing someone. He on the other hand; hardly dated. He'd been out with a few women but it never got past a first date. He just wasn't interested.

Marion's relationships never lasted and Robin hoped Roland wouldn't be affected by her constant change of dating partners "Has mum mentioned when you'll meet Keith?"

"No, not yet," his son replied. Robin dropped the subject and they finished watching the movie. They cleaned up after and got ready for bed. Roland wanted to read for a bit and Robin agreed and then went to his room to shower and change for sleep. He climbed into bed with his gray sweats and white t-shirt and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. He added Regina's number to his contacts; the napkin was on the dresser as well and then sent her a message "Hello Regina. The day got away from me. It's Robin." He snuggled under the covers and waited for her to respond as he scrolled through his e-mail and Facebook. Five minutes later her message came over his phone "Hello, Robin. Can you chat for a few?" He responded in the affirmative. He was completely nervous but he let out a breath and called her. She answered on the first ring "Hi Robin. How are you?" They started chatting immediately and he explained that Roland had showed up with Marion. He was shocked to learn that Regina and Roland had met the last time his son helped out at the café. She'd been there writing and he was clearing tables and they'd chatted. It was unexpected but he was glad she knew he had a kid who was practically a teenager. They talked about work, her new book and their somewhat mutual friends. Then, he was shocked a second time when she brought up the Valentine's Day party at the Marina "Are you going? Mary is basically making me. She says I don't get out enough and that I live vicariously through my literary characters. I hate to admit it but I think she might be right. I'll never admit to that though."

Robin chucked "Well, originally I was supposed to have Roland but that's changed. Killian did mention it . . ."

"Then, hopefully I'll see you there," she said softly.

"I think you will. I'm bringing Roland with me to work tomorrow. Are you planning to stop in?"

She laughed "I'm sure I'll need coffee at some point."

"Great. I should let you go. I have to get up early and I'm sure you have work to do."

"Yes, it was nice talking and I'll see you tomorrow." They exchanged a few more pleasantries and then Robin disconnected the call first. He lay back against the pillows and sighed because for the first time since the divorce he was excited about seeing a woman again.

It had been a non-stop morning at "The Archer's Brew." Sunday mornings were usually busy and Roland was working hard. He cleaned tables and swept the floor mostly but he was happy when he noticed his friend Regina walk through the door "Hi Regina! Hold on let me clean that for you," he said as she walked over toward one of the tables by the window "There you go. It's all set."

She smiled "Thank you Roland. It's busy," she said as she took off her coat and placed it around the back of the chair.

"Slammed but it will slow down soon. I better go," he said as he took off behind the counter. She got comfortable and noticed Robin behind the cash register. She heard him yell to his baristas that he needed an extra-large coffee with skim milk. Apparently, he didn't miss a trick; he knew she'd arrived. A minute later Roland walked back over "here's your coffee. Pop wants to know what you'd like to eat. He says we have no Apple Crumb Muffins today. It was too busy to make those."

"Oh' well I can get in line and order . . ."

"Nope, he says we'll bring it to you," Roland replied.

She smiled "Alright, well I think just a yogurt parfait for now would be nice with granola perhaps?"

"I'll be back," he said as he ran behind the counter again. She shrugged and then turned her computer on and got settled. Once she took out her notebook and pencil he was back with her yogurt and then ran to help Kathryn; at least that's what she heard Robin say to him. She edited a few paragraphs she'd written the night before and then checked her e-mail. She was startled when Roland pulled up a chair and sat next to her "If you don't mind I'm finally getting a break. Can I sit with you?"

She closed her computer "Sure. I could use a break too. What are you eating?"

"It's a blueberry bagel. Kathryn is experimenting." They chatted about his chores at the store and how he's not supposed to tell anyone but the baristas always let him have half their tips before he leaves. She couldn't help but notice that Robin was watching them and after about ten minutes he pulled a chair over and joined them "Hi Pop."

"Hello how was that bagel?"

"It's good. You should add it to the menu," Roland said.

"Would you like a re-fill," he asked Regina as he picked up her cup.

"Oh' actually can you make me a Vanilla Latte instead?"

"I'll be right back," he said winking at her.

Roland smiled "What is it," she asked.

"I think my Pop likes you."

"Why do you say that?"

He shrugged "He treats you different than the other ladies that come in here."

"Oh . . ."

"Do you like him?"

She smiled "Yes, we're still getting to know each other though."

"Cool." Robin came back with not only her latte but a fresh cookie from the kitchen "See . . ." Roland said smiling at her.

"What," Robin asked.

"You tell him Regina. I'm going back to see Kathryn for one of those cookies," he said as he high-tailed it from the table with his plate and ran to the back.

"Did I do something wrong," he asked.

She smiled and shook her head "No, Roland thinks you like me because you treat me differently than the other ladies that come here," she said as she crossed her legs and sat back in her chair. They were staring at one another and he could feel his face flushing "Then, he asked me if I liked you."

"Crap," he said as he put his face in his hands.

"I told him we're still getting to know each other and that I do like you," she admitted.

"Oh . . ." He was staring at her and she blushed and bit her lip "Sorry, I'm looking too hard . . . I mean. Bloody Hell . . . I'm awful at this."

She laughed "It's alright. Trust me; I feel the same way. I know sometimes it's difficult putting it into words."

"Yes, and I've wanted to tell you for some time now that I'm interested in getting to know you better if you'd like that . . ."

"Yes, I would," she said as she leaned across the table and bravely took his hand. He let out a breath and looked down at their joined fingers. Robin rubbed his thumb along her palm and then brought the top of her hand to his lips.

He heard her sigh and then glanced over into her face "Is it alright if I finally tell you how beautiful I find you," he said seriously as he scooted closer to the table. She bit her lip and glanced into his face and it was as if the world around them had disappeared "I am a chicken. Killian has been telling me for weeks that I should just talk to you but I admit I've been so nervous."

She leaned closer and placed her elbows on the table "Well, it's a good thing we got this out of the way then," she said softly. Someone was calling his name and when he glanced over Ruby was gesturing toward the line "You should go. I'll call you later," she promised. Robin kissed the top of her hand one more time and then high-tailed it behind the counter. He caught her leaving a little while later and that's when the teasing remarks began from his baristas "If you all don't shut it you'll be looking for new jobs come tomorrow," he said seriously. A few of the customers chuckled and then it was back to work. Robin was glad the Valentine's Party was only a week away because now he was very much looking forward to it.

As Robin stared in the mirror and looked back at himself – he was somewhat shocked. He looked good. No, he looked really good. It had been a long time since he'd dressed up and it was almost as if he didn't recognize the man looking back at him but it was . . . him. He'd gone with Killian to pick out a completely new outfit for the Valentine's Party. He was nervous and unsure when he'd walked around in his new clothes but now he was completely calm because when he'd put the whole package together; shirt, shoes, tie, jacket - it looked pretty fucking amazing. He put gel in his hair and styled it the best he could and with one last glance – he headed out of his bedroom, down the stairs and into the garage. Once he got into his car and started driving his mind began to wander. He was meeting everyone at the Marina and he wanted to arrive fashionably late. He couldn't wait to see Regina's reaction when she saw him for the first time and he was excited to see her as well. She'd told him she was wearing black and that it was short. That's all he'd needed to hear. They'd been talking on the phone the past few nights; getting to know one another, discussing their histories, experiences and passions. Some conversations were fun and light; others were serious, deep and even sensual like last night when he'd admitted that all he could think about lately were her lips. She'd giggled and told him that maybe if he were brave enough he'd find out soon enough what her lips felt like. He'd responded with a breathy "Shit" and she had laughed at him. Overall, he was enjoying his time with her, flirting, touching her hand and kissing her fingers every chance he got when she came to the Archer's Brew. He wanted more and he knew she did as well. He could just tell. It was the first Valentine's Day in years that he was actually excited about. Tonight, he longed to dance with her, hold her in his arms and kiss her mouth. He hoped he could remain calm and impress her tonight. When he pulled up there was a valet and he handed his keys over and went inside. The lights were on and everyone was mingling, drinking and the dancing hadn't started yet. He spotted Killian and Emma across the room and walked straight toward them; he didn't see Regina yet. His sister smiled and kissed his cheek "Wow, you look good. I saw five women look at you as you crossed the room."

Killian slapped him on the back "Told you. I knew that blue suit would do the trick."

"I will admit you were right," Robin said. His eyes scanned the room and still no Regina.

He's looking for someone," Emma teased as she shoved her brother slightly.

"Be cool," Killian replied.

"I am. I'm fine," Robin said as he ran a hand carefully through his hair.

"Trust me you look very nice. She'll be pleased," Emma said. Finally, he saw Regina walk in with Mary and David. She didn't notice him at first and then their eyes locked. She moved a strand of her hair behind her ear and then she looked up again. He licked his lips as he took in her form; she was in fact wearing black and it was very short; like she'd said and those heels . . . he felt as if his throat were about to close. Killian and Emma were talking to him but he had no clue what they were saying. Her hair was down and flowing to her shoulders tonight; she looked absolutely stunning – perfect even. David and Mary started walking toward them but Regina wasn't moving. They were in the middle of a stare down and finally Robin took initiative and began to walk to the other side of the room.

He cleared his throat and straightened his tie and when he was finally in front of her; he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips "Beautiful," he whispered as he entwined her fingers with his.

She squeezed his hand and held on tightly "Thank you. Robin, you look . . ."

He smiled "Thank you."

"No, you look very nice. I mean; there's several women looking at you right now," she said seriously.

"Well, I only care about one," he said smiling as he glanced into her face.

"The blue suits you," she whispered.

He bit his lip "I will admit; Killian helped me pick this out. I was unsure."

Regina smiled "Maybe I was wrong about him." He kissed her cheek lightly "Should we get a drink," she asked as she placed her hand on his arm. He agreed and they walked across the floor to the refreshment table. Ella outdid herself once again and they filled two plates of food to nibble on and they each had a glass of champagne. They found a small table in the corner with two chairs and Robin ran to it quickly and they sat down "Here's to new beginnings," she said as she touched his glass with hers.

He smiled "I'll drink to that."

As Regina sipped her champagne she noticed a woman not too far away at a table by herself staring at Robin "I'm going to have to stay close to you all night," she said as she leaned in toward him.

"Why do you say that," he asked as he split one of the stuffed mushrooms in half with his fork and took a bite.

She placed the other half in her mouth; took a sip of her drink and crossed her legs "Let's just say you look good enough to eat and every woman in this room wants a taste of you."

He laughed loudly and practically choked on his mushroom as he took another bite "C'mon you can't be serious?"

"I am. Actually, I can't stop staring at you," she admitted.

"I don't mind and the feeling is mutual," he replied. They continued to chat and share their food and finally Ella asked for everyone's attention to make an announcement. She called for all her associates to join her on the small stage and Killian of course was one of them. So everyone moved to the far side of the room to watch. Ella thanked them for their hard work and told everyone to enjoy the party. She signaled the start of the music and people took to the floor. Robin and Regina made their way back to the table quickly and then Killian and Emma approached and asked if they could join them for a few minutes "Feel free," Robin said.

Killian winked at Regina "So, do you still think I should be fired," he teased.

"I think you get a free pass this time," she said.

"What are you talking about," Emma asked.

"Oh' Killian helped me pick out the suit," Robin explained.

Emma smiled "I love your dress by the way," she said turning toward Regina.

"You look lovely as well," Regina replied.

"Wow, we're all getting along splendidly I think," Killian said as he sipped his champagne.

Robin looked out at the dance floor and took Regina by the hand "Will you dance with me," he asked.

She stood "I'll probably step on your toes but of course." He told Killian and Emma they'd be back and he placed an arm around Regina and they walked out to the floor. He pulled her against his chest and she easily slipped her arms around his neck "How's this," she asked.

He kissed her forehead "Wonderful," he replied. "You dance just fine by the way," as they began to sway to the beat of the song.

She laughed "I've never been a good dancer but maybe it's because I have a great partner?"

"Oh' could that be it," he said cheekily as he pulled her even closer.

"Most likely," she replied. They swayed to the music and he tried to block out all of the people around them. His fingers grazed her sides and her cheek was resting against his shoulder.

It was like something out of a dream and he couldn't help but close his eyes and just feel "Robin, can I ask you something," she whispered against his ear. He hummed and looked down at her "How do you feel about blowing off the rest of this party?"

He laughed and bit his lip "Are you serious?"

"Well, we showed up. I know we got all dressed up but . . . would it be too forward of me to say I want to be alone with you. There are too many prying eyes here."

"What do you suggest," he asked as he wrapped her arms around his waist.

She thought about it for a second and bit her lip "I don't live that far."

He smiled "If I leave now Killian is going to blow a gasket."

"Do you think," she asked.

He shrugged "Maybe, but I'd rather be with you – alone," he admitted as he placed his forehead against hers.

She smiled "So, let's get out of here," she said breathlessly as his nose brushed against hers. He kissed her forehead, took her hand and they headed off the floor. Killian and Emma were still sitting at their table with their heads together and giggling.

"Oi are you finished dancing already," Killian asked.

Robin placed an arm around Regina's shoulder and said "Actually we're going to leave."

They looked shocked and Regina said "Can you let Mary and David know that I got a ride home with Robin? They drove me," she explained.

"You're leaving already," Killian asked as he stood from the table.

"Well, we showed up and . . ."

Emma laughed and stood also "Let them go you big dummy," she said shoving her boyfriend "We'll tell Mary. Don't worry." They all hugged and kissed one another and then Robin and Regina headed to the coat check to retrieve her jacket. Once outside he held her hand as they headed toward his Equinox. It had started snowing and the sidewalk and roads were slightly covered.

He opened the door for her and helped her up and then went around to the driver side and got in "God it's freezing. Let me start her up," he said as he put the key into the ignition. He went to put his seatbelt on but was startled when Regina grabbed the top of his jacket and pulled him toward her for a searing kiss. He couldn't react at first but then recovered and opened his mouth to grant her entrance. His fingers drifted up into her hair and she moaned as he pulled her closer to his chest. His tongue swiped over hers and their kisses became wet and intense. He released her mouth with a pop and opened his eyes "Thank the Gods," he said as he kissed her cheek and then pecked her lips a few times.

She blushed and place a strand of her hair behind her ear "Sorry, I've wanted to do that since I first saw you tonight," she admitted.

"Really . . ."

"Yes, God . . . Robin; you have no idea how good you look," she said breathlessly as she stared into his eyes.

He smiled "What about the shoes are those okay," he teased.

She laughed "Yes, the whole thing; the jacket, the pants, the tie . . . everything."

He ran his fingers through her hair "I'm glad you approve. I will admit I wanted to impress you."

"Well, you have. So . . . I live on Mifflin Street."

He kissed her quickly and put the car in drive "Let's go," he said. He held her hand the whole way and they talked about little things to pass the time. She mentioned that she had coffee and also admitted that she was quite the amateur baker herself and had made Oatmeal Raisin Cookies the day before. When they pulled into her driveway Robin sat back in his seat "Wow . . ."

"I know it's intimidating at first but I can't wait to show you," she said excitedly. "It's been a long time since I've had company."

"It's beautiful," he said as he got out of the car "Do you really live here alone," he asked as she dug into her purse to get her keys out. When she found them he grabbed her hand as they headed up the walkway.

She nodded "I don't mind. I have a security system and I'm used to it," she said as she put the key in the lock and let them inside. She turned off the alarm and kicked off her shoes "You can leave your shoes by the door," she said as she took off her coat and put it in the closet. Robin sat down on one of the stairs and took off his shoes. He placed them by the door and she reached for his hand "We'll start with the kitchen," she said as she led him down the hall and into the room. She put on coffee and Robin whistled "I know. It's huge and to be honest I don't cook that much. It's not that I don't want to but it's just me," she said softly as she took two mugs down from the cabinet. She motioned for him to sit at the gigantic island and she put a few cookies on a plate and then retrieved the milk, sugar and napkins for them.

Robin stole a cookie right away "How many bedrooms," he asked.

"Four including my master suite and two and a half bathrooms," she explained.

"Wow, it's impressive that's for sure."

She sat across from him on the opposite side and shrugged "My father was an attorney and my mother worked in the Mayor's office. I grew up with the best of everything but that's not what I really wanted," she admitted. He nodded and a few seconds later she stood to get the coffee and poured them each a cup "What about you?"

"My parents are in England," he admitted.

"Do you think you'll ever move back there," she asked.

"No, it was my dream to open my own café and I wouldn't give it up for anything," he said softly.

"I don't blame you," she replied as she took a cookie and bit into it.

"These are delicious."

"Thank you. Maybe, one night I can cook you dinner."

"Oh' what is your specialty," he asked.

"Well, a few things actually; tacos, chili, lasagna and I love to cook Thanksgiving dinner."

"I can't wait," he said seriously as he stared into her eyes.

She cleared her throat "So, would you like a tour of the rest of the house," she asked.

"Of course," he said as he stood from his stool. She held his hand as they walked from room to room. He glanced at the pictures on the wall and she told him stories. When they walked upstairs she went to the left first and showed him all the bedrooms and then opened the door to her master suite "Is this your room," he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"It's huge," he said as he walked toward her closet "May I?" She nodded in the affirmative and he looked inside "Regina, this closet is bigger than my bedroom," he exclaimed.

She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed "I had it re-done. I like clothes," she said shrugging. "I have a garden tub. You can check out the bathroom if you'd like."

"May I use it," he asked.

She nodded "Of course." She let out a breath as he walked into the bathroom and then stood to check her appearance in the mirror. One thing was clear; she wanted him to stay. Could they . . . should they . . . Regina couldn't think. She wanted him for sure and it was pretty clear he felt the same way but she didn't do this. She would have to make it perfectly clear that she did not have one night stands . . . ever. A minute later; he emerged "So, what did you think?"

"It's beautiful," he said as he sat down next to her. "Everything about this house is extraordinary."

"Thank you," she said shyly.

She didn't want this to get awkward but it was on its way to being there "I should go," he said softly.

"Oh . . ."

"But, I don't want to," he admitted as he cut her off.

"I don't want you to go but you should know I don't just . . . sleep around."

He bit his lip and smiled "Well, that's a good thing because neither do I."

"Robin, I didn't mean . . ."

"I know what you meant," he said as he grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over her palm. He sighed "I have wanted you from the moment I laid my eyes upon you. I know that sounds incredibly cheesy but it's true." She smiled and pulled him toward her for a hug; he wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled her face into his neck "God, this feels good," he whispered as he ran his hands up and down her back.

She leaned in close to his ear and said "Don't leave. Stay with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Robin, yes I'm sure," she said as she leaned back slightly. He glanced into her face and rubbed his nose against hers. Regina bravely licked her lips and then took his mouth with hers. He groaned and pulled her closer as she took control of their kisses with her mouth. Her tongue coasted over his as he ran his fingers through her hair "Stay with me," she whispered against his lips as they continued to kiss. He nodded and then she ran her fingers over his jacket and began to unbutton it. When it was loose she tossed it on the chair across the room and he laughed. She wasn't waiting. Regina undid his tie and threw that also "I know these are new but I've been dying to undress you all night," she admitted as she began to kiss his neck.

Robin let out a breath "I don't care what you do to me," he said seriously.

She pulled him to his feet and began to unbutton the light blue shirt that was underneath his jacket "Blue is definitely your color." She couldn't help that her hands were shaking as she took the shirt off him and yet another layer to remove still "Raise your arms," she instructed as she yanked the white tank top up and over his head. Regina rested her hands on his shoulders and couldn't help but move them down his chest. It took everything in Robin not to moan out loud at her touch. He couldn't take it anymore; he took her mouth and began to kiss her again. The sounds she made were driving him to insanity and he was already rock hard from just kissing her. She was running her fingers through his hair and practically gasping his name as he grabbed her neck and began to suck on her pulse point "I don't care if you leave marks," she admitted as she pushed his head harder against her skin.

He groaned and kept sucking and sucking until she admitted that he was hurting her a little. He roughly turned her around and unzipped her dress. Regina took a step forward as he peeled it down her body and then she kicked it to the side. Robin felt his stomach flip as she turned around and bravely faced him.

The black bra and panties set was enough to make him go dry at the mouth "Bloody Hell," he whispered. "You are so fucking beautiful."

She smiled "Such language," she teased.

"I'm sorry. Come here," he said as he placed a hand on either side of her waist. She went into his arms willingly and their mouths danced once again. Robin bravely reached behind and unclipped her bra. He let it fall to the floor and Regina threw her head back as he began placing kisses on her breasts. Her fingers drifted into his hair once again as she coaxed him to suck and lick her nipples.

She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs and his cock was rock hard through his pants pressing against her thigh. She reached down and unbuttoned his pants and he roughly took them off and tossed them across the room "God, I want you so much," he murmured against her lips.

She smiled "I have condoms in the vanity under the sink. Maybe, we should get them now," she said as she glanced up into his face.

He smiled "You said – them. So, does this mean we're doing this more than once," he teased.

"God, I hope so," she said as she leaned in for more kisses. They pecked one another's lips four times before he placed his forehead against hers to catch his breath.

He whispered "Under the sink?"

She nodded "Yes, it's a red box," He kissed her mouth one more time and then practically ran into the bathroom. Regina pulled down the blankets and tossed the throw pillows on the floor – they were doing this. He felt amazing and he looked . . . sexy as hell. Her throat was dry and she hoped she'd survive this without a drink.

A minute later Robin came back into the bedroom "Sorry, I couldn't find them at first," He admitted as he placed the box on her nightstand. She crawled backward onto the bed and Robin surprised her by grabbing her panties and yanking them down "I need to taste you," he said seriously. It appeared he wasn't asking for permission as he pulled her to the edge of the bed and kneeled on the floor.

She could tell he was getting excited because he didn't wait; he plunged his tongue inside her so fast she almost shot off the bed and then yelled out "Oh' my God!" He spread her legs and licked and teased for quite a while and Regina thought she would explode from the pleasure as his tongue circled her clit "Robin, if you don't stop . . ."

He lifted his face "Come in my mouth," he said rather loudly as he squeezed her hand and then began licking her again. She was so wet it was almost embarrassing but he kept on licking, sucking and moaning as he ate her. She wasn't going to last much longer and told him so. He let go of her hand and placed a finger inside her and she raised her hips "Robin . . ." He moved his tongue faster and she glanced down to watch him "Fuck . . ." she whispered. He moaned at her word and then began to move his finger in and out and at faster pace. She yelled out that she was coming and then dropped her head back onto the mattress. Robin pulled her thighs even closer to his face to drink her all in and she couldn't stop the moans that were echoing off the walls of her bedroom. She had to push his face away and when she glanced down he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sat on the floor to take a breath. They were staring into each other's eyes and trying to breathe. He licked his finger and then stood from the floor and glanced down at her. He stepped out of his boxers and she scooted back against the pillows "Make love to me," she said breathlessly as he lay next to her. Robin grabbed the side of her face and they kissed; she tasted herself on his lips and he pulled her closer. Regina couldn't remember a moment more sensual in her whole life. This wonderful, beautiful man was making love to her and she felt as if her heart were about to explode. She'd wanted him for weeks too but was afraid to admit it but now here they were. He carefully leaned over her body to grab a condom out of the box.

Regina reached down to pump his cock a few times and she bit her lip at the feel of him in her hand. He was already wet at the tip and very hard. She hoped it wouldn't hurt because it had been quite a while but she trusted that Robin would take his time and treat her carefully. He put the condom on and positioned himself above her "Tell me if I hurt you," he whispered as he began to kiss her again. She moaned as his tongue took hers. Their kisses started out slow and then turned into something much more. Fire ignited in her belly and she opened her legs for him. Robin carefully began to push inside her and then pulled out. He began this motion and Regina closed her eyes – it felt glorious. She was surprised that she was already wet again and when he asked if she was alright she told him "Don't stop. It feels good."

He nodded and then placed one of her legs over his shoulder; she moaned and reached down and gripped one of her nipples "Christ you are so beautiful. You feel so good," he said as he began to thrust just a little bit faster.

She glanced up into his face and he was surprised when she said "Harder." Robin did what she asked and she began to moan even louder "God, yes please keep doing that," she practically screamed. He loved that she was telling him what to do. He felt his abs tighten as he continued to pound into her. He knew he was doing the right things because she was moaning and thrashing on the bed "Touch my clit," she begged. He pinched her clit and she cried out as her body began to shake. She fell over the edge and when he felt her tighten around him; he spilled inside of her. He groaned so loud; she jumped slightly and he blushed with embarrassment a little bit "Sorry," he whispered as he placed his forehead on hers. She ran her hands down his back and after a minute or two he carefully pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed.

She let out a breath "It's alright." Regina wiggled under the blanket and she motioned for Robin to join her. He snuggled close to her and she ran her fingers through his hair "Are you okay," she asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that," he said softly as he looked up into her eyes and ran a finger over her belly.

She smiled and shrugged "I can ask if I want."

"I'm fine. Are you," he asked as he kissed her shoulder and then the top of her breast.

She hummed "Of course."

"That was brilliant," he whispered as he snuggled close to her and reached for her hand. She entwined their fingers and with her opposite hand she began to stroke his hair "That feels good. I like when you do that," he said.

"Good," she replied. "Stay. Rest," she said softly as she kissed his forehead. Robin couldn't remember the last time he fell asleep so fast in a woman's arms . . .

The Archer's Brew was crowded the following weekend and Robin couldn't help the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't heard from Regina in quite a while and when he'd reached out to her she'd said she was on a roll with her writing. So, he didn't bother her again. But he was feeling very uneasy about the whole situation because it had been several days and not a word from her. He didn't want to be that guy. He didn't want to smother her or be pushy but he had spent the night and half the next day. She'd cooked him breakfast, they'd made love two more times and had even showered together. They were as physically intimate as two people could get and he missed her. She'd pushed him out the door at three the day after the Valentine's Dance and he hadn't seen her since. He longed to hold her in his arms and kiss those lips that he couldn't stop thinking about. He was convinced that he was slowly going mad. Robin knew people were starting to notice his bad mood so he had to do something about it soon. The line was growing out front so he had to help. Two hours later; he went to get a few muffins from the back and Killian suddenly came rushing to assist "Mate, someone is here to see you," he said.

Robin asked a little too quickly "Is it Regina" and his best friend gave him a look and nodded in the affirmative. Robin tried to act casual as he headed out to see her. He straightened his apron and when their locked eyes she was smiling weakly – she knew what she had done. She was dressed in her typical writing clothes; black leggings, boots, a sweater and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. He took off his apron and stood in front of her "Hi." She grabbed his hand without saying a word and started walking toward the door "Okay, we're going outside then," he said. They walked down the sidewalk a bit away from prying eyes and then Robin was shocked when Regina pulled on his shirt and planted her lips on his for a searing kiss. He moaned at the initial contact and so did she. She moved her mouth along his until they both pulled away gasping for air.

He wrapped his arms around her "I'm sorry," she said weakly. "I get involved in my writing so much that I get distracted and . . . well I didn't mean to do that to you." She hugged him tight and placed her cheek on his chest.

He reached down and grasped her hands and then took a step back "Can we go back inside? It's freezing," he said. They held hands as they walked back into The Archer's Brew and he led her over to a table by the window "Fancy a latte," he asked.

"Yes, please," she replied as she took off her coat and put it on the back of the chair.

He kissed the top of her head and leaned close "Hungry?" She looked somewhat startled "What is it," he asked.

"Oh . . . I came to ask if you wanted to have dinner with me," she admitted.

Robin smiled and sat across from her "Are you asking me on a date Regina Mills," he teased.

"Well, or you could come to my house and I could make tacos," she suggested.

He leaned forward on his elbows "I like the sound of that as long as I get to eat you after," he whispered as he brought her fingers up to his lips.

She bit her lip "What if I want to eat you first," she said winking at him.

He chuckled "You are going to be the death of me woman and I will not say no to that. I will be right back," he said as he stood from the table. Killian had been watching them and Robin knew his friend had a particular opinion regarding this whole matter. He went behind the counter to make Regina's latte and Killian stood next to him with his arms crossed "Don't say it."

"You should talk to her. You've been a right arse and a grump the past few days. Tell her that you want to be with her but she can't treat you like that and don't tell me there wasn't a part of you that was starting to think it was just a one-night thing."

"I'll talk to her but you have to understand she's a writer. That's her job."

"Yes, I get that but it's called being considerate. You were worried. I know you were," Killian whispered through gritted teeth.

"Alright; I get it," Robin said as he put a lid on her drink "Do you mind closing on your own?"

"No, I got this as long as you talk to her. I know you're dying to spend time with her," he teased.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Robin took off his apron and then quickly grabbed his coat from the back. Killian watched as he approached Regina with her drink. She smiled broadly when he'd informed her they were leaving. He helped her with her coat and with one final wave they were out the door.

Killian hoped his friend would take his advice. He deserved happiness after the terrible divorce and Regina seemed to genuinely care for his best friend. Killian glanced down at his phone – two hours to go. The bell dinged above the door and customers were piling in . . . it figured.

Robin followed Regina home and when they stepped inside her foyer – he couldn't help himself and he pounced on her. He pressed her back against the door and took her mouth roughly for a hot, wet kiss. She responded immediately and whimpered against his lips. They rushed to take off their coats and she didn't even care that they were dropping them on the floor as they walked toward the stairs to head up to her room. She reached for his t-shirt and pulled it over his head quickly and draped it over the banister but then he stopped and grasped her hands and placed his forehead against hers "Wait," he whispered as he pecked her mouth.

She glanced into his face "What's wrong?"

"It's just . . . I need to say something before we do this again. I want to talk," he said seriously.

She smiled and gripped his hand "Alright, taco time," she said as she began to pull him toward the kitchen. When he went to retrieve his shirt she stopped him "No, I want that off," she said seriously.

"You're joking."

"No, c'mon," she replied as they headed toward the kitchen. She told him to sit at the island while she prepped their dinner "So, what do you want to talk about," she asked as she took the meat out of the fridge and began to heat the pan.

He suddenly felt very nervous and it just wasn't because he was going to talk about his feelings regarding the past few days – he was half naked "Sorry, I just feel strange. No one has ever made me sit shirtless like this before."

She smiled and winked at him "I like looking at you," she admitted. "Now, then go on. I'm listening."

"Right well, I know you were working . . ." He watched as she began to brown the meat and then took veggies out of the refrigerator and began setting them up in an assembly line "I was nervous," he admitted.

She began to chop tomatoes in front of him "Why?"

"Well, I was beginning to think our one night together was just that – one night." Regina stopped slicing and then stirred the meat and added a few spices.

She glanced over at him "We both agreed that we don't do one night stands," she said seriously.

He cleared his throat "I know," he said as he glanced into her face.

She set the island for them to eat "I see. Robin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I meant what I said – I don't do one night stands," she repeated as she began to drain the meat.

"I don't want you to apologize. It's just . . ."

"I feel like I should apologize. Listen, I really like you. What's happening between us is real," she said softly as she leaned back against the counter.

He let out a breath "I know. I feel it too and I really like you also but I didn't hear from you for days. I couldn't help but be worried that maybe I had done something wrong." She put the meat back in the pan, added a few more spices and a bit of water and began to stir. She retrieved a few more items from the refrigerator; cheese, sour cream and then heated the soft tacos in the microwave quickly. When she had everything ready to eat he grabbed her hand "Wait, just before we eat I need to ask you something," he said softly as he pulled her in between his legs and wrapped his arms around her.

Regina placed her arms around his neck and leaned in "What is it," she asked as she pecked him quickly on the mouth.

"I don't want this to sound cheesy but . . ."

She shoved him teasingly "Robin, just say it."

He ran his fingers through her hair and sighed "I want to be with you – only you. Do you want that? Will you be my girlfriend," he whispered as he glanced into her eyes.

She smiled brightly at him "If I say yes does that mean I can have Apple Crumb Muffins and Vanilla Latte's whenever I want," she teased.

He chuckled "I will do my best to give you whatever you want," he said seriously as he rubbed his nose against hers.

She leaned back and glanced into his face "Yes, I want to be with you too. I'm sorry but sometimes when I'm writing I might disappear I'll try not to do that anymore – especially with you. I didn't mean to hurt you," she said as she pecked him quickly on the lips. He pulled her in for a hug and then she scooted out of his arms "Let's eat. They'll be plenty of time to play later," she teased as she kissed his mouth one more time before she sat down across from him. They fixed their tacos and Robin stood to get them each a bottle of water out of the fridge "When I was editing my first book; I was out of commission for days and Mary had to come over and make sure I was still alive. She let me have it for that," she admitted.

"I bet she was frantic," he replied.

"She was. That's why I started going to "The Archer's Brew" because at least if someone saw me . . ."

He laughed "Is that the only reason you started going there," he teased.

She smiled "At first, yes but I will admit I wanted to see you."

"Oh' really," he asked.

"Stop being so cocky," she replied. They finished eating and then Robin did the dishes for her. They'd eaten three tacos each so they were pretty full. Regina asked if he wanted to go upstairs with her; she had to check her e-mail and then they could watch a movie. He nodded in the affirmative and they collected their coats off the floor in the foyer and he grabbed his shirt "Leave that off," she said seriously as she headed up the stairs. He laughed and followed her up to her room carrying the shirt over his shoulder. Once inside her bedroom; Regina motioned for him to lie on the bed and she turned on the television. They snuggled together to watch a movie on Netflix and when it was over – they didn't wait. Robin jumped off the bed and stripped everything off. Regina laughed and shook her head and decided to do the same, "I will admit I've been thinking about this," she said as she climbed back onto the bed stark naked; took his cock in her hand and began to pump him slightly. He moaned and placed his head back on the pillow to enjoy this but was startled when he felt her tongue licking up and down on his shaft.

He glanced down and sure enough she began to take him in her mouth. Robin groaned as she sucked and at the same time swirled her tongue over and down his cock.

He couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth as she continued to stroke and suck on him "Regina, Oh' God that feels so good," he said. "Please don't stop. Fuck, it's so good." She didn't stop. She sped up and he could feel his cock tightening more and more with every pass of her talented tongue "I want to touch you," he begged. "Swing over this way. I want to pleasure you while you suck on me," he said seriously. Regina did what he asked and as she sucked on him once again; he began to finger her. She moaned as he swiped his fingers over her sex; she began to buck so he slowed and ran his hand over her ass "God, you are a marvel," he said as he stroked her backside. She changed position and it was clear she was determined to make him cum in her mouth "Regina, love I won't last much longer."

She let go with a pop of her lips for a brief second and said "I don't care," and continued sucking and stroking his shaft with her tongue. Robin lay his head back on the pillow and began to run his fingers through her hair; he said her name over and over and it didn't take much longer before he shouted that he was coming and Regina drank him in as he released himself inside her mouth. She stood from the bed and went into her nightstand and Robin knew what she was doing. She placed one of the condoms down and winked at him "I want to ride you," she said bravely.

He grabbed her quickly and she squealed as he flipped her over on her back "I will not deny your wishes but first . . ." Robin licked her breast and spread her legs with his knees "I believe you need some teasing of your own," he whispered as his fingers drifted down into her folds. She moaned as his tongue swiped over one of her nipples "God, I could do this all night long," he said into her ear.

She laughed "Well, it's a good thing it's early," she teased as she pulled him down for a heated kiss. Robin spent the night again . . . and again . . . and again . . . after that.

 **TWO YEARS LATER . . .**

Robin was nervous. He'd gone over this in his head many times. He'd planned everything out perfectly and he was sure it would be fine. He hoped. He gripped the box in his pocket and let out a breath as he glanced in the mirror. This man looked familiar to him but things in his life had definitely changed. He and Regina moved in together a year ago. There was no sense in him keeping his apartment when he was always spending the night and Roland loved staying over weekends and helping her in the kitchen. He was becoming quite the baker and they got along splendidly. It warmed his heart that she accepted him so easily into her life.

Tonight was the annual Valentine's shindig at the Marina and they were going. Last year; they had only stayed an hour and then they'd disappeared and headed home. That was the night they decided they were going to move in together. Tonight, he was taking a chance and he hoped Regina was in the same frame of mind and that she'd agree to become his wife. He'd only told Kilian; so that Ella could introduce him at some point and of course he'd asked his son if he was alright with it and he was ecstatic. Regina was his buddy and they did everything together. It was too bad his son couldn't be here to witness it. Robin wore the same blue suit he'd sported two years ago and he hoped she'd approve. She was already downstairs and waiting for him. With one final glance in the mirror he headed to find her. She was in the kitchen leaning against the island on her phone and was an absolute vision. Tonight she wore red for the occasion and he was secretly glad because it was one of the most important nights of their relationship. The dress clung to her body and she wore simple black pumps with it. She'd cut her hair recently so it was a little bit shorter than what he was used to but he didn't care because he could still manage to run his fingertips through her gorgeous tresses. She caught him staring and smiled at him "Wow, you're wearing that? I love it. You haven't worn it since the first time we attended this party together," she teased.

He approached and wrapped his arms around her "Technically, we came separately that night if I recall," he said as he pecked her mouth quickly. He grabbed her hand "Does it still fit well," he asked.

She bit her lip "Yes, and now I'm nervous because I'm not sure how long I can hold out at this party tonight. I'll want to bring you home and take you out of those clothes," she said smiling at him.

"All in good time my love. Shall we go," he asked. She grabbed her purse off the counter and they headed out. Once they were in his car she was going on about her new book and he tried to pay attention but his mind kept wandering to the little black box in his pocket.

She squeezed his hand bringing him back down to earth "Robin . . . are you alright," she asked softly. "It's not often you don't listen when I talk."

He cleared his throat "I'm sorry. It's just I have a bit of a headache is all," he hated lying but he didn't want to reveal himself.

She seemed concerned "Oh' well we could have stayed home."

"No, I want to dance with you," he said as he held her hand. "I'm sorry what were you saying about the book?" They chatted until they arrived at the Marina. Robin tossed his keys to the valet and when they entered the party; dancing had already begun. He playfully pulled her onto the floor and they started to sway "I've been waiting all day for this," he whispered against her ear.

"You know we can dance at home whenever you'd like. I have an amazing sound system," she said.

He laughed "I know but it's not often we get to play dress up like this and might I add you look – breathtaking."

"Thank you. You know how I feel about that suit and already women are ogling my man. I don't like it," she said pouting.

He pulled her close "There is only one woman for me," he said as he kissed her cheek. They danced to a few more songs and then searched for a table.

Killian and Emma were already sitting at one and "David and Mary went to the hospital," Robin's sister said quickly as they approached.

"Is she alright," Regina asked as she sat down.

"Yes, but just to be on the safe side; she was having pains," Emma explained.

"I'm sure the baby will be fine," Killian added.

"That suit looks familiar," Emma said to her brother as she kissed his cheek.

Robin laughed "Yes, well I like this one and I happen to know Regina does as well."

"So does every other woman in this room," Regina replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but he only has eyes for you love," Killian said. They all laughed and then the men exchanged looks "Alright," he whispered to his best friend.

"Yes," Robin replied. "When is Ella going to introduce me," he said quietly.

Killian glanced down at his watch "Any moment now. You need a drink," he said as he shoved a glass of champagne into Robin's hand. They chatted for a few more minutes and then finally Ella got on stage and asked for quiet "We should go see what's up," Robin said as they all stood and walked over to the other side of the room.

Ella stood on stage and asked for the crowd to settle down "I'd like everyone's attention. I'd like to introduce a man – a very good looking man might I add; who would like to have the floor for a bit. Come on up Darling, don't be shy," Ella said as she looked over at Robin.

Regina was shocked "What the hell?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek "Watch," he said as he walked toward the stage.

Emma glared at Killian "What's going on?"

"You'll see," he replied.

Regina watched as her boyfriend walked onstage and Ella handed the mic to him "Good luck Darling," she said as she walked down into the crowd.

He cleared his throat "Good evening everyone. Sorry, most of you probably don't know me but my name is Robin. I actually own the coffee shop in town "The Archer's Brew." A few people hollered and he waved "Anyway, I'd like my girlfriend Regina to join me onstage," he said.

The crowd was already cheering and Emma squealed "Oh' my God. Is he doing what I think he's doing," she practically screamed.

"Love please," Killian said. "Regina, go onstage. Robin is waiting." Everyone was clapping as she slowly headed toward the stairs and Robin took her hand. "Regina doesn't like surprises so I'm going to be in big trouble for this later," he said into the mic; everyone laughed and he let out a breath. They stood in the center of the stage and Robin began to talk "A few years ago I almost didn't come to this party but I'm really glad I did because we . . . well you know what happened," he said to her. She smiled and placed a strand of hair behind her ear "I love you. I've loved you since the moment you walked into my café. I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth. Part of me has always thought that maybe I wasn't good enough for you but the past two years has honestly been the best of my life. I don't want to wait anymore to ask you this. So . . ." Robin took the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Regina placed a hand over her mouth and Emma yelled something loudly that sounded like a woot. Everyone laughed and Robin shook his head and stared straight into her eyes "Regina will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me," he asked as he held up the box. He put the microphone down and scooted closer to her. He could tell she was completely shocked and that made him extremely nervous.

He could tell her eyes were watering and her face was flushed. You could hear a pin drop and the entire room was so quiet – everyone was waiting for her answer. She bit her lip and nodded her head in the affirmative and then said "Yes, yes I'll marry you!"

It was pandemonium and after Robin placed the ring on her finger he picked her up into his arms. He couldn't help the tears rolling down his face and she wiped them away and pulled him in for a searing kiss. She was crying too and he kissed away her tears and held her tightly. People were clapping and crying in the crowd and after another minute or two Ella announced her congratulations and told the DJ to start up the music again. Emma was wiping her face and embraced Regina first when they made their way down the stairs "I have a new sister," she kept saying over and over again and Robin laughed as they embraced. The four of them celebrated and the women kept staring at her ring. Killian clapped him on the back "Good job mate."

"I was a complete wreck," Robin admitted.

"You did fine," Regina said as she snuggled close to him "I was completely surprised."

"Now, we get to plan a wedding . . . yay," Emma screamed.

"Let us be engaged for a bit," Robin said.

"You're no fun," Emma teased. The rest of the party went by quickly; they danced, ate, drank and Regina couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so happy. When the party finally ended everyone said their goodbyes and Robin held her hand until they got into the car. When he went to start up the ignition he was surprised when his fiancée grabbed him by the tie and kissed him until they both couldn't breathe.

He chuckled "Are you happy?"

She smiled "Yes, you make me very happy Robin. Thank you. This was a beautiful night. I'll never forget it."

"It's not over. Are you ready to go home and take me out of this blue suit," he teased.

She laughed "You better believe it. Hurry up," she said excitedly. He laughed and put the car in gear and they headed home. It had definitely been the best Valentine's Day ever.

That is until the following February when they got married on . . . you guessed it - Valentine's Day.

 **THE END**


End file.
